1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to all-terrain vehicle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ATV support rack apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for transport of various components relative to the all-terrain vehicle to particularly include tree stand structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All-terrain vehicle assemblies are available in the prior art and are utilized for access to remote areas in "off-road" travel.
Various tower structure is available in the prior art for mounting to all-terrain vehicles as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,986 to Hayes wherein a tower is arranged in a collapsing manner relative to an all-terrain vehicle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,374 to Hale sets forth an all-terrain vehicle with a hunting stand mounted fixedly to the hunting vehicle.
U S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,699; 4,592,446; and 4,782,918 are examples of collapsing tree stands as may be transported by the instant invention in use.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ATV support rack apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.